Just Stop By
by kamaleen
Summary: Ichigo accidently crossed path with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra who were having their honeymoon(?) in Karakura.


Just Stop By

* * *

Ichigo thought he was gonna have a heart attack. His class just ended and while he's walking back home he met,...

Two guys standing on the footpath, one had that incredible electric-blue hair while other had an unbelievable pale skin.

Ichigo couldn't believe he saw Grimmjow and Ulquiorra standing in front of a small shop in casual clothes, in the middle of Karakura.

The teen was stunned. But before he could make any move, the blue hair turned and saw him.

"Oi! Ulquiorra! Look what have we got here."

The pale man turned as well, his expression was emotionless as always, only that he raised eyebrows a bit before he spoke with his calm cold voice.

"You shouldn't be surprise Grimmjow. This is his hometown and he lives here. If we come here we have a chance to meet him anyway."

"Guess you're right, smartass."

Grimmjow just grunted while Ulquiorra just sighed.

"It's just a matter of fact."

"Nghh, whatever."

Grimmjow muttered and Ulquiorra turned his attention back to the items that were displayed behind the glass. Ichigo was still shocked to see them walking around in civilian clothes liked human, plus their Hollow masks weren't there too.

"What?!" Grimmjow snarled at him. "Haven't seem Arrancars on their decade honeymoon?"

"What?!"

"Seems likes he doesn't know." Ulquiorra sighed and turned to Grimmjow while pointing at the item on the display. "This thing interests me, I think I will go take a look. Please be a good boy and don't cause disaster."

"The last time I checked, you're the one blew up Las Noches ceiling." Grimmjow chuckled to Ulquiorra's scold face before he kissed Ulquiorra softly on his temple. "Go ahead, I will explain to him without causing any 'disaster' excepts that he may just injure his own brain after he knows."

Ulquiorra nodded and walked into the shop while Grimmjow turned to the stunned Ichigo.

"Oi! Listen human! Ulquiorra and I had been mated for decades. Got that?"

"Got...what?" Ichigo felt his jaw just hit the ground. "You and Ulquiorra and what?"

"Hgnnn" Geimmjow grunted. "Listen to me carefully! Ulquiorra and I are mates, which in term of your fuckin' culture can say that we-are-married."

"Marry?!" Ichigo gaped. "You love each other? But you seemed to be trying to tear each other's necks off back in Las Noches!"

"We are mated for decades." Geimmjow said. "Ulquiorra and I decided that if we're always sweet to each other all the time, not that we really are sweet, we may be fuckin' bored with each other and tried to rip each others' necks apart so we can find a new mate. And since we had joined that physco's taking over the world army, we better acted liked we wanted to tear each other apart in Las Noches."

"But no one never know what we're when we're out hunting for fun, food or just changing the view. Well, let say that Ulquiorra is hot, when we're in some Oasis and he's stripping in front of me. After that, invited or not, I will join him in the stream. His ass is amazing." Grimmjow smirked to Ichigo's blushed face. "Oi! Is that too much for ya? 'Coz I thought you should have that experience already with the weird dude that wore silly hat, by you doing the stripping of cause."

"Shut up! It's none of your business!" Ichigo felt liked his face was going to explode. "And what do you mean by 'ripping each others' necks apart'? Are you telling that..."

"Arrancars mate for life." Grimmjow answered in a matter of fact tone. "But rarely do so, that's why we're the only mated arrancars in Las Noches, as far as I know. When we're mated, we share emotion and power. That's why he's still alive when you had seen him turned to dust months ago. I gave him my power, helped him regenerated from dusts. It's a long and torture task. When he's back I was too tired to go get him. I thought I slept for days before I went up to that roof to get him. He slept for weeks. I took him far away from Las Noches, found us some place safe while he regained his strength. You had beaten him up well."

"And then, how come you are here?" Ichigo asked, not sure of their purpose here even that Grimmjow had said they're on their 'honeymoon'. "I mean, in Karakura, and where are your masks?"

"We're on honeymoon, I thought I had said that clear." Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Look, what you all not know about us is that we can transform into humans, pure human that had none reitsu nor our other abilities. The masks are gone while we're in human forms too. And we're in our honeymoon liked what we did every decade."

"We just feel liked dropping by to see your town before we'll continue to somewhere else." Grimmjow continued explaining. "We just came back from Russia last night, gosh, that place is fucking freezing. But I enjoyed its food more than the local food in China, Ulquiorra said I just hate using chopsticks. Fuck that then."

"Where will you guys go next?" Ichigo asked, quite sured that Grimmjow and Ulquiorra didn't come here to cause chaos or trouble.

"Osaka, Kyoto, then Hawaii." Grimmjow said, smirking. "Just wanna get that pale skin more color, then California. I don't know how long our honeymoon will be. Last time we had spent six months traveling in Europe. Maybe this time we'll spend a year traveling to every states of the US, or we might change our minds and go to South America instead. And if you want a postcard, just ask."

"Umm" Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "No thank you, umm, hope you have a long good holiday then."

"Well, in case you miss us." Grimmjow smirked and pulled his iPhone out. "This is my facebook, and this is Ulquiorra's, well, it's my another account anyway since he let me manage it for him. And if you really want to know how others are doing I can show you their twitters and facebooks."

"Umm, thanks"

Ichigo nodded and let Grimmjow managed his cellphone to get him be 'friend' with them in the social network. Grimmjow also made him followed their twitters and followed him back as well. And how the Arrancars managed to have their accounts in facebooks and twitters was a mystery, until he saw that Zomari profile picture was taken when he's in her released state, very creepy indeed.

"You can play facebooks and twitters in Las Noches?"

"Well, thank to that 'Ichimaru-sama' fuckin' addicted to Facebook and Twitter that made Izen and Syzale found a way to create 'internet' in our world and link it to yours." Grimmjow shrugged liked it's no big deal. But when he saw Ichigo's face he just snarled. "What?! Do you think all we did in Las Noches were walking around and snarling at each other?!"

"What did you guys do then?"

Ichigi asked, still stunning from what he had just known.

"Many things" Grimmjow said. "Nnoitra usually spent his time on porn websites and shared it on facebook. Harribel blocked him after his tenth video. Zommari liked to spend his time on Yoga classes online. Ulquiorra always read free books on eBook. Starrk, despite of sleeping he just read what Lilynett chatted with others arrancars. Yammy just looked for recommended food and tried it. Haribel took cooking classes I thought. For others I didn't care to see what they're doing."

"I buy this, do you like it?"

However, their conversation was stopped by Ulquiorra walking out if the shop, holding a blue-green scarf in his hand.

"Well, the color resembled your eyes and my hair." Grimmjow nuzzled Ulquiorra's head. "I would say I like it."

"Umm" Ulquiorra nuzzled back before he turned to Ichigo. "Well, did you get enough explanations?"

"More than enough" Ichigo nodded. "So, you guys are going to Osaka soon?"

"Yeah, miss us?"

Grimmjow smirked and Ichigo made a face. Ulquiorra decided to answer before Grimmjow had a chance to.

"We're catching an afternoon train to Osaka tomorrow. I hope you're okay with that."

"What? Of cause I'm okay." Ichigo held both his hands up. "As long as you guys didn't come to cause trouble, I have no intention to fight you or disturb you."

"Good" Ulquiorra nodded, his eyes were cold and his voice was even colder when he spoke. "If you dare hurt my mate again..."

"Easy love" Grimmjow said, even that he was smirking seeing Ichigo backed away from a snarling Ulquiorra. "He won't cause us any troubles. But if he does..." He then turned to snarl at Ichigo as well. "...I'm sure to pay him well for nearly killed you."

"Ok, ok! I got the message." Ichigo backed away, really not wanted to fight both arrancars in front of him. "Well, I'll wish you luck and be on my way then. See you around later!"

After that Ichigo walked passed them and went home, decided not to tell his friends who he had just met. Well, life was a mystery, and maybe the arrancars were really not that bad or cruel as they had thought.


End file.
